Teddy's Abduction
by Zinouh
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te peleases con la persona que más quieres, y algo pasara que te hiciese no poder disculparte? eso es lo que pensó Teddy Altman al ser secuestrado por unos piratas Skrull.


**Teddy's abduction**

(El secuestro de teddy)

Teddy no podía moverse. Los grilletes y las cadenas se clavaban en su carne, dejando marcas en su piel blanca. Tan fuertes estaban atadas que ya comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

Los piratas Skrull pasaban delante de él mostrando el desprecio que sentían por el heredero de su nación, comentando en susurros. Él, con la mirada gacha al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre caía mientras la herida en la cabeza de la que emanaba se iba cerrando.

- ¡Tú, cría!

Levantó ligeramente la vista para ver como el líder de la banda se acercaba hacia él.

- Espero que tu cabeza valga algo más que el simple renombre, Dorrek VIII.

El muchacho bajó de nuevo la cabeza, soltando un suspiro, como si no se pudiese razonar con ellos.

- No sacaréis ningún beneficio de mí.

Su eco sonó en toda la sala. El golpe había dejado marca en su cara, partiéndole el labio. Pequeñas lágrimas de dolor asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos, pero consiguió resistirlas. No iba a darles ese placer.

- No me vengas con tonterías.

- No te serviré de mucho vivo, no digamos ya muerto.

El líder fue a alzar la mano. Teddy hizo ademán de esperar otro golpe, pero el Skrull se reprimió. Cogiéndole fuerte de la barbilla, le alzó la cara para que pudiera mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- Sea como fuere, nunca saldrás de aquí.

Intentó zafarse de la mano de su captor, pero tenía bastante fuerza para ser uno de su raza.

- Estás solo, cría. Nadie va a venir a por ti.

Teddy se quedó solo. Y menos mal que se había quedado solo, porque no pudo hacer más por reprimir las lágrimas, y lloró, allí encadenado en la semioscuridad de aquel compartimento ahora vacío.

Las palabras de su secuestrador no tendrían porqué haberle afectado, pero sabía que, tras su fuerte discusión, Billy no iría a por él. Se había quedado solo.

A Teddy le parecía que habían pasado eones, y el peso de haberse peleado con Billy aumentaba a cada segundo. No se acordaba de porqué se habían peleado, pero la discusión acabó mal. Ni siquiera sabía si su relación se había cortado o no. Pero era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él; ni de dejar de amarle.

En ese momento, la nave dio un bandazo tremendo. Un gran estruendo retumbó por la nave, y arriba sonaba como si hubiese una batalla. Un abordaje.

Teddy intentaba zafarse de sus ataduras, temiendo por el que sucedería si los asaltantes tomaran la nave, pero las cadenas se clavaban aún más. Oía pasos por el pasillo, y el pánico se apoderó de él.

- ¿Teddy?

No podía ser. No podía ser su voz. El miedo le estaba jugando una broma pesada.

-¿Teddy, me oyes?

Su mente no le había engañado. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del Multiverso. Era él.

- ¿Billy?

En ese instante, por la puerta hizo aparición su capa carmesí, y su traje negro y estrellado. Su pelo moreno ondeó en el mismo instante en el que se giró para mirarle con sus ojos marrones. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Billy, que corrió a abrazar a la persona más importante de su vida.

- ¡Oh, Teddy! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

- Pero… ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Pensaste que no vendría? Jamás voy a abandonarte.

- Yo… lo siento mucho…

Billy silenció a su novio colocándole el dedo índice en los labios.

- Ya lo hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí. Kate y los demás nos esperan.

- Vale.

- _QuieroliberaraTeddyQuieroliberaraTeddyQuieroliberaraTeddyquiero…_

Pero, en ese momento, algo golpeó a Billy en la espalda, interrumpiendo el hechizo.

El líder de los piratas le se acercó con un par de Skrulls más, con barrotes y palos en las manos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¡Billy!

- Te dije que no escaparías de aquí, cría.

- ¡Dejadle en paz!

- Me parece que nos vamos a divertir un poco. Chicos, dadle una buena.

Intentó deshacerse de las cadenas, pero uno de los piratas le sujetó la cabeza para que pudiera ver cómo los otros atacaban a Billy.

La paliza fue brutal. Billy no podía defenderse, y a cada golpe, los Skrulls se ensañaban más, golpeando con más fuerza. Algunos usaron los palos que traían consigo. Y Teddy no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar como la persona a la que más quería era apaleado sin ser capaz de hacer nada.

- ¿Es suficiente, Dorrek VIII?

El mago, tumbado bocabajo en el suelo, escupió sangre. Uno le agarró por el cuello y le levantó. Su ojo estaba morado. De su nariz y del lado derecho de su frente emanaba sangre sin fin. Miró a Teddy mientras agarraba la mano de su contrincante, en un intento por zafarse, pero al cruzarse sus miradas, las ganas de pelear le abandonaron. Se quedó con la mirada casi vacía, mirando a su novio, casi sin fuerzas.

- _Teddy._

- _Por favor, dejadle…_

- No puedo oírte.

De nuevo le tiraron al suelo, y continuaron golpeándole. Teddy había llegado al límite. Las lágrimas arrasaban su rostro lleno de ira y dolor.

- ¡POR FAVOR, DEJADLE EN PAZ!

En un alarde de fuerza extrema, y haciendo acopio de las últimas que le quedaban, rompió las cadenas que le apresaban. Pero fue demasiado lento, ya que el Skrull que le había estado obligando a mirar cómo apaleaban casi hasta la muerte fue más rápido.

Tumbado en el suelo, se acercó a duras penas al cuerpo casi inconsciente de Billy.

- Ahora, te ha llegado la hora, Dorrek VIII.

En ese momento, una flecha atravesó el pecho del alienígena. Teddy se giró para ver cómo Miss América y Kate entraban en la sala y abatían al resto de los Skrulls. Tras esto, se acercaron a ellos.

- ¡Teddy! ¿¡Estás bien?!

- El que necesita… ayuda urgente es Billy.

Poco a poco, Billy fue abriendo los ojos. Escuchaba el pitido de una máquina a su derecha, un molesto y taladrante pitido que se le introducía por la sien, levantándole dolor de cabeza.

Intentó enfocar la vista, y mientras poco a poco se iba aclarando, vio que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Las paredes eran de un azul celeste claro, la ventana abierta a su derecha arrojaba un chorro de la potente luz del mediodía, y una suave y cálida brisa mecía lentamente las blancas y traslúcidas cortinas.

Mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, intentó moverse. Una voz, grave y con tono preocupado sonó a su izquierda.

- ¡Billy!

- _¿…Teddy?_

- ¡Kate, chicos, ha despertado!

En ese momento, todos sus amigos vengadores, junto con el Capitán América y Tony Stark, entraron en la habitación. Su madre, Wanda Maximoff, la Bruja Escarlata, estaba sentada en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde Teddy estaba sentado.

- ¿CómoestásBillyteencuentrasbiennotienessecuelasgraves…?

- Oh, por favor, Sheppard, habla más despacio o cállate- dijo Kate cogiéndole de la oreja.

Una pequeña risa generalizada llenó la habitación. Billy no pudo evitar reír, pero le dolían tanto las costillas que tuvo que parar.

- ¿Cómo estás, cielo?- preguntó su madre.

- Bueno, lo mejor que puedo.

Se giró para ver a su novio, y vio como lentamente apartaba las manos que habían estado agarrando la suya hasta entonces con una mirada decaída. Antes de que pudiera apartarla del todo, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

- Nos alegramos de que estés bien, hijo, pero adentrarte tú sólo en el interior de la nave sin apoyo fue muy arriesgado.

- Lo sé, Capi, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué cometiste esa imprudencia?

- Porque tenía que salvarte, Teddy.

Un silencio incómodo y pesado cayó en la habitación. Billy no dejaba de mirar a Teddy, y Teddy no pudo soportar la mirada de su novio y la aparto al instante.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarles un rato a solas.- apuntó Tony.

- Tonterías, yo no me aparto de Kaplan, no vaya a ser que vaya a cometer otra imprudencia.

- Anda, tira Tommy.- Dijo América.

Todos fueron saliendo de la sala poco a poco. Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro a Teddy y se llevó a los demás diciendo que avisaría a los Kaplan de que Billy estaba bien. Cuando Wanda se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y después se acercó al cambiaformas.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Al salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí. De nuevo, se hizo un pesado silencio. El medio Skrull continuaba con la mirada gacha, mientras el otro le agarraba con fuerza la mano.

- Billy, yo…

- Dime.

- …

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Teddy continuaba con la mirada en las sábanas, pero de repente apretó fuertemente su mano con la que tenía entrelazada con Billy.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que, Teddy?

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Qué pasa, Teddy?

- ¿Por qué has venido a salvarme?

- Creo que no hace falta que te lo diga. Eres mi novio. Por ti, dejaría que me clavasen tizones ardiendo, con tal de que estuvieses bien.

- Pero… la pelea…

- Eso ha quedado atrás. No le des importancia.

Este articuló una sonrisa como pudo. El otro le miró con los ojos, incrédulo. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, y la enterró entre sus manos, mientras mantenía agarrada la otra con sus dedos entrelazados.

- _…idiota…_

Billy se incorporó un poco, pero su novio seguía sin mirarle. Entonces, notó como algo húmedo caía sobre su mano. Estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Cómo que porqué lloro? ¿¡Casi te pierdo, idiota, cómo quieres que no llore!?

- Teddy…

- Desde que te trajimos aquí, no ha habido ni un solo momento en el que no haya pensado que ojalá despertases para poder pedirte perdón.

- …

- He tenido tanto miedo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Ver cómo te apaleaban sin poder yo ayudarte… me siento… me siento…

- Shhh, calma, ya pasó.

Con suavidad, el hechicero acarició la mejilla de su novio.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así. No vuelvas a hacer que casi te maten por salvarme.

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cual?

- Que me prometas que no saldrás más corriendo después de pelearnos. Y de que me dejes tu peluche de Eevee para que me haga compañía cuando no estés.

Teddy no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonría, mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

- De acuerdo.

Le acarició suavemente el cabello enmarañado mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano. Una ligera y cálida brisa agitó las cortinas, haciendo un leve pero agradable sonido.

- Te quiero, Teddy.

- Te quiero, Billy.

- Yo también te quiero, Billy.


End file.
